


Salted Caramel

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam has no taste, M/M, Thiam, coffee shop AU, in coffee that is, in men it's another thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam hates being ordered around.To be fair, Liam hates a lot of things but this one certainly is his biggest pet peeve. No matter how hot the guy doing it is.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046065
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).



> For Med. 💙

Liam hates being ordered around.

  
To be fair, Liam hates a lot of things but this one certainly is his biggest pet peeve. No matter how hot the guy doing it is.

All he wanted was to drink a coffee but the barista won't stop explaining on how to drink it. Like, Liam is an adult, he knows how to drink a hot beverage, thank you very much.

  
And so he grabs the mug that still rests on the counter in front of him (probably getting cold, just his luck) and interrupts the hot barista’s monologue with a “yeah, yeah, whatever” before shuffling off to a free table. He completely, and very grown-up-like, ignores the undignified gasp behind his back.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

  
With a sigh Liam flops onto his chair and lifts the spoon to mix all the whipped cream into his coffee. Just when he wants to dive in, a voice disrupts again: “Don't you dare! Don't you dare mix that!”

It is the hot barista, who looses hotness points at the same rate as he gains craziness ones, he came out from behind the counter, an empty tray in his hands.

  
“That is so not how you drink a traditionally made Vienne with soy milk and pistachio drizzle!”

Liam's patience is running thin today as it is, but this guy really takes the cake. He sighs.  
“Listen", a quick glance to the name tag, “Theo. I really appreciate your help" – he does really not – “but I've had a long day and I just want to drink my coffee. So could you please _please_ shut up?”

  
Theo's green eyes get small. “Fine", he presses out between his teeth, knuckles getting white around the rim of the tray, “but don't come whining to me if it tastes awful", with that he turns on his heels and starts cleaning up other tables.

  
Liam sighs again.   
Then he lifts his spoon and mixes his coffee.

Two hours later he leaves the small cafe, a generous tip on the table because he felt bad for being rude to Theo after all. But because he is also petty a piece of paper accompanies the extra money.

  
**It was delicious, thank you very much. :)**  
**-Liam**

When he turns around the corner he can see Theo smile through the glass storefront.

~♤~

When Liam goes back to the “Chimera Coffeehouse” he is not alone. The promise of amazing (and affordable) coffee lured his best friend and roommate Mason and their friend Brett with him.

  
Theo is nowhere to be seen when they reach the counter and Liam doesn’t know if he should be disappointed or relieved about that.   
They place their order and shuffle of to one of the window booths after Tracy, the barista with violent green hair and a slightly unsettling smile, tells them she would bring it over soon. They busy themselves with gossip about their new neighbour – Mason totally wants to get with the guy! When a tray stops next to their table.

  
“One Americano, one White Peppermint Mocha and one Classic Latte Macchiato?”  
Theo.

  
“Yes, that's us!”, Mason answers, “thank you so much.”  
“No problem. So if I may suggest the best way to drink those for you guys...”

  
Liam groans. “Not this again!” he grabs one of the small packets laying in a tray on the table, “you go ahead, I will just pretend you're not here.”  
“Actually, you’re not supposed to put sugar in the Mocha”, Theo says, as if to mock him, “it ruins the balance of the mint and the white chocolate.”

“Oh really?”, Liam smiles wide, “no sugar huh? Would be a shame if I did this then.” He reaches for the tray again, getting a second packet before ripping both of them open and pouring the contents into his mug while staring Theo right in the eyes. 

“That's salt, you idiot.” Brett remarks dryly.

  
_Shit._

  
“Well, that's how I like it", if Liam has anything he is proud of it's his steadfastness. After mixing his drink vicariously he lifts the mug to his lips and takes a sip, still staring at Theo. “Delicious.”

Theo sighs.  
“Alright you guys, just call if you need anything else, yeah?”

As soon as he vanishes behind the counter Liam pushes the mug away from him. “Damn this tastes awful. Why did none of you stop me when I reached for the salt?”  
“Well, you see Liam, I may be your best friend and we may be living together but I am not your mummy. And now drink your salty mocha and let me enjoy this pretty star constellation on my Latte.”

After this encounter the cafe becomes their favourite spot to hang out. Sometimes it's just Mason and Liam, sometimes it's a few of Liam's colleagues accompanying them.

  
They say that they just enjoy the coffee but Liam has the suspicion that they like to see how he embarrasses himself. Not that it happens often. Normally he can go days, no weeks, without awkward situations but somehow Theo seems to just bring this side out more. A fact that doesn’t stop Liam from getting annoyingly fluttery butterflies every time Theo smiles.

This time, it's just him. After a long day at work, Liam longs for some peace and quiet but he also needs coffee. When he steps through the door, Theo grins at him from behind the counter.   
“Liam. I got something for you”, he pulls out a tall glass with a cream white to brown colour gradient. “it's a Caramel Drizzle Iced Coffee – I thought it would fit with your love of salt.”

Liam's heart takes a leap at the pretty and thoughtful drink but he is too far in this now to give way. He grabs the sugar dispenser on the counter and dumps some into the drink while holding eye contact. Somehow Theo only seems to be amused though.

  
“Enjoy the sugar rush, Li.”

  
With that he turns and starts wiping down one of the coffee machines.

The pet name makes Liam's heart flutter even more. Or maybe it is the sugar after all. Because the drink really is too sweet, no matter what he tells Theo afterwards.

  
_But it's not about the coffee anymore anyway._

  
The thought drives through him like lightening. 

  
It's about Theo. 

~♤~

Since his realization hit Liam hasn't been back at the _Chimera_ , not knowing what he would do or say about his sudden enlightenment. After two weeks of bad coffee and sleepless nights (which made the coffee situation double as bad), he finally takes his heart and steps back into the cosy shop space. 

  
Theo, as always, is busy making coffee but he looks up when Liam steps up to the counter.   
“Hi", he breathes a smile forming on his face, “long time no see. What order will you butcher today?”

  
Liam pretends to think about it, as if he didn’t memorize the coffee menu by heart. “I think I will try the Caramel Latte again. Didn’t really taste all that good the last time.”

“I wonder why...”, Theo mumbles more to himself than to Liam while getting started on the drink.

Just a few moments later the hot beverage sits on the counter between them, complete with a sprinkle of salt on top, Theo already turned to clean the machine, not even waiting for Liam’s newest provocation, he wipes over the chrome surface one last time when Liam clears his throat.

  
“What?”  
“You haven’t told me what is the best way to drink this.”

Theo turns around, his smile broadening.  
“Actually, this drink is quite simple...”

Liam stops listening to his rambles in favour of just watching Theo's gorgeous eyes, bright with joy, and the movement of his lips.  
He takes a sip of his Caramel Latte, humming at the taste.

 _Yes, this combination really fits perfectly_ , he thinks.


End file.
